I am in love with you
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: when you found your love is one sided.


He stopped his car as he saw her on road side just a little bit away from her house. He wondered what she was doing there. That was evening time.

Actually he was going to her home only. No matter what would happen, he had fixed his mind, he had to confess his feelings to her. no matter on roadside, in home, or whatever place in this earth. Today he was determined to tell her the truth. He was not aware of her feelings. But he wanted to know today. No matter weather she would reject him or not, he just wanted to confess his feelings. For the past few days he hardly could concentrate on his work. The moment when he saw her with a boy he started to feel insecure. He never thought of being settled in his life, never ever, not even with her. but he was feeling insecure. N he had to do something. He himself didn't well aware of his feelings. Yes he did flirts with her. but they are good friends. He never ever thought of being with her for the rest of his life, not even once in this past 5 years. But today he just wanted to clear all his doubts, feelings, whatever he had on his mind.

He got down from the car, took the rose which he had brought for her. He fixed his hair looking at the view mirror and moved towards her. But before he cold reach her he saw that boy joining her. His face lost the glow and turned into a pale one. But with courage he moved towards her.

"Hi, Tarika" he said as he joined them.

"Oh, hello Abhijeet, tum yaha?" Tarika was surprised.

"Haan.. wo.. main tumse milney aya tha."

"Ye kon hain?" the person asked Tarika.

"Ye, CID Sr inspector Abhijeet"

"Oh, to tum ho wo…. Jeisa Tarika ne describe kia tha bilkul weisahi ho tum dikhne mei. Not bad huh" the person exclaimed.

"Oh.. Raj just shut up. Kabhi toh serious hua karo" she hit him "Abhijeet, isse milo ye hain mera…"

"Main hu inka hone wala fiancé" raj completed her sentences.

"Fi.. fiancé!" Abhijeet exclaimed.

"Arey nahi… HONE WALA finace" raj laughed.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika. She was smiling. He felt like someone stabbing him on his heart. May be this was the first time, he wasn't enjoy her smiling face. He clutched the rose behind him and the thorn injured his palm. He was feeling pain but that was thousand times less then the pain his heart was bearing.

"Kya hua Abhijeet, tum etna shock ku ho gain? Tumhe Raj pasand nahi aya kya?" she asked.

"Pasand nahi aya! Hey hold on, ise pehle tum kuch kaho main keh deta hu, larkia marti hain mujhpe. Or maine bohot ko date bhi kia hain. Par ab soch raha hu ki, shadi wadi karke settle ho jau. Isliye larki dhun raha tha, toh ye mil gain. Kisis ko toh gale band nahi hain toh socha ise hi bandh lu. Mama papa bhi khush ho jainge." Raj explained.

'Oh c'mon raj. Tujhe koi nahi milti shadi karne ke liye. Shukar mana ki maine haan kar diya. Orna kuwara hi rehta tu jindagi bhar."

Abhijeet smiled through tears. He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes before they could notice.

"Bohot achi jodi hain tum dono ki" he said.

"Thank you" Tarika smiled.

"Weiey Abhijeet, pehle flirt kartey the toh thik hain par ab nahi, ab ye merei hone wali biwi hain akhir. Weisey isey dekh ke toh koi bhi flirt karma chahega… par thora control huh"

He looked at Tarika. She was smiling.. and a little bit angry too. He wondered how close she was of him. She even told him about the flirts which he had done with her.

"Raaaaj,.. sab ko apne jeisa samajh ke rakha hain kya?" Tarika yelled.

"Huh, mere jeisa koi nahi, ye mujhe pata hain" he laughed.

"ya, har pagal ka bus ek hi version rehta hain" she teased him.

"Obviously.. ab tujh jeisey pagal ke sath reh kar mujhe toh pagal hi banna haina na"

"Raj.. you"

"Ya me…weisey Abhijeet manna parega, kuch toh bat hain tum mei… orna Tarika ke sath koi flirt kare etni himmat kisi mei nahi hain. Ketne ke mu tora hain isne."

"Raj… apna mu bandh rakh" Tarika ordered.

"Ya, ya… kar leta hum u band. Ab toh sara jindagi yahi karma hain. wait main gari leke ata hu. Tu tab tak bat kar apne Abhijeet ji se" saying this he left without waiting for an answer.

Tarika turned to Abhijeet to find him staring at her. Tarika felt awkward.

"Abhijeet! Kya hua? Aisey ku dekh rahe ho?' Tarika asked.

"Tumne kabhi bataya nahi mujhe Raj ke bare mei?'

"Raj! bataya toh tha, mera dost hain school ka. Or hamara family friend bhi"

"Love marriage?" he gave a teasing smile.

"Ha ha ha, Do you think so?'

"Ya"

"Nahi… mom dad ne pasand kia tha, bohot pehle. Hum dono ne hi mana kar diya tha. We are just friend you know. Kabhi weisey socha hi nahi ek dusre ke bare mei. Par mom dad ne keh diya, agar karma hain toh karo orna khud hi dhun lo koi. Obviously they didn't actually mean that, phir bhi humne dhuna, ek dusre ko help bhi kia. Par koi pasand hi nahi aya ustarah. Toh finally we decide ki mom dad ke khusi ke liye hi sahi kar lete hain shadi. Or weisey bhi kisi anjan insane ke sath jindagi bitane se toh acha hain hum dono hi jindagi bitale sath" she smiled.

'"Hmm… achi jodi hain. Kab… kab hain shadi?"

"bus aj rat ke flight se dono ghar ja rahe hain, delhi apne family ke pass. Waha jake pata chalega kab hain. Abhi tak mom dad ko bataya bhi nahi. Unhe pata chalega toh wo bohot khush honge." She exclaimed.

'Wo toh hongehi"

'abhijeet tumhare piche kya hain?'

"Kuch nahi"

"Nahi kuch toh hain. Dekhao mujhe." She moved forward.

'Nahi. Tarika kuch nahi hain" he moved backwards.

"Ok mat dikaho…" she got angry.

"Oh.. ye rose tha.. tumhare liye" he gave her the rose with a great hesitation.

"Oh…. Toh phir aisey ku behave kar rahe ho?" she took the flower.

"Kisi or ke hone wali fiancé se flirt toh nahi kar sakta tha na? he smiled.

"abhijeet… ab toh sudhar jao"

"sudhar jaunga, thora time toh do.."

Ye kya…" she pointed towards his hand.

"wo, sayad kata chub gaya hoga. Its ok, thora sahi toh chot hain"

"Thora sa! Abhijeet tum bhi na… ruko.." she took out her handkerchief from her purse.

"Tarika rehne do.. kuch nahi hua hain' he tried to moved away but Tarika held his hand and put that hanky around his palm.

"Lo ho gaya na.. ab ghar jake ache se dhoke maram laga lena. Samjhe?"

"haan, samjah gaya."

'Orna, wait.. mere ghar chalo, tumhara koi thik nahi hain… karo ge bhi ya nahi ghar jake.."

"arey nahi Tarika, tum kahi ja rahi thi na, jao, main kar lunga…o dekho Raj bhi a gaya…bye…" saying this he left.

"abhijeet suno toh sahi.. abhijeet…" she called but he had left.

"Kya hua… Chala gaya wo?' raj asked as he joined her.

"Haan" she was still looking at Abhi's direction.

"Ek bat puchu?'

"Haan… puch na… is mei pucne wali konse bat hain?"

"Do you like him?'

She looked at him.

"c'mon answer me. do you like him?' He asked again.

"Yes. I do"

"Then why are you marrying me?"

" Raj! I said I like him… I didn't say I love him. Kan mei problem hain kya tera?'

"Majak lag raha hain tujhe kya yesad?"

"Nahi, raj… I think tujhe majak lag raha . . Yes I like him, n I m sure he likes me too. But neither of our likeness in enough to convert it into love."

"he is actually in love with you" he informed her.

"I guess no…" he again looked at the direction he left.

"Yes, it is…. Just give your feelings a chance… may be it will turn your life into a unexpected way" he smiled.

"I can't… I thought a lot about it before I said yes to you. But every time my mind gave me a negative answer."

"let's your heart decide it na?'

"Raj…. He just flirts yar…"

"main bhi flirt karta hu yar.. par jo chiz maine aj uske akho mei dekha hain wo toh mere akho mei nahi hota hain kisis larki ke liye"

"Main payar nahi karti usee,,,, par I would love to fall In love with him. But its almost impossible for him to fall in love with me.'

"He has already fall in love with you dear"

"raj.. listen…"

"Oh, God… chup ekdam chup. tu apna mu band raakh, or uske ghar ja… jake usee bat kar,, sidhe sidhe bat karma… or ache se sure hoke ana… ki payar karta hain ya nahi… jab tere dil ko tasalli ho jain toh mujhe a ke batana…. I will wait for you darling"

"Raj… are you sure?'

"Ya, 3 life barbad karne se toh acha hain do life barbad ho.. hain na?"

"2 life? Bus tera hoga na barbad… tujhe hi koi nahi milegi" she teased her.

"Main apni nahi, tum dono ki life barbad hone ki bat kar raha tha… mere life toh bach jaigi" he teased her back.

"Raj… tujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi lagega?"

"Bilkul nahi… bhul gain hamara promise? Maine kaha tha na,,, agar jarurat pari toh tujhe shadi ke mandap se bhaga ke le jaunga tere ashiq ke pass par use sacha ashiq hona chahiye tera…or Abhijeet hi hain tera sacha ashique.. trust me, he is best for you"

"Etna over confident mat ho, abhi bhi… sure nahi hain hum 2 I think teno mei se koi bhi sure nahi hain."

"Hmmm. Oh toh hain… or tujhe use yakin dilana hoga,,, n apne apko bhi… samjhi meri phuljhari?'

"Oh.. Raj… please mujhe allergy hain is name se.. u know this na…"

"ya, I know. Phuljhari…"

"RAJ"

"ok, sorry… ab chal jaldi gari mei beith te hain…"

"Tu bhi jaiga sath?"

"Haan/ agar mei jarurat pari tum dono jhala jhali ko"

"Ya… love guru… jarur… ye toh meri khuskismati hain…"

they got into the car and drove towards Abhi's house.

**AN:? Ye kk bhi na… etne sare story pare huye hain or dusra story start kar diya….**

**Well guys.. 2****nd**** chap mei finish ho jaiga ye story.**

**I hope you liked it. Thora confusing hain… par next chap mei clear ho jaiga I think.**

_**PLEASE RVW**_

_**KK**_


End file.
